


He's the last one ever

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Maze Runners [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apocalypse, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the last one ever. </p><p>"Well, what the hell does that mean?"</p><p>Harriet could only look up at Sonya and shrug before turning her gaze to the rest of the girls surrounding the cage-full of supplies, "Back to work girls. I don't want him overwhelmed when he wakes up."</p><p>Their groans and murmured conversations only indicated that they were more curious than ever, but that didn't stop them from listening.</p><p>Squatting down to get a better look at the boy, Harriet could only sigh and ask, "Who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the last one ever

He's the last one ever.

 

The boy, whoever he was, was scrawny. A lanky little thing who apparently, wasn't one for talking.

 

“Not one for talking, are you?” Harriet said to the boy as she handed her pack and the note off to Sonya.

 

The boy said nothing, instead choosing to keep his head down and his arms around his knees.

 

“I guess not,” Harriet muttered as she squatted down to get a better look at him.

 

“Hey,” she said softly as she reached out to brush a finger against his knee, “I'm Harriet, by the way. That's Sonya.”

 

“Hi,” Sonya said from above the box, “A pleasure to meet you.”

 

“How about you?” The dark haired girl pondered, “You got a name? I can't keep calling you 'boy' or 'you,' you know.”

 

The boy shuffles uncertainly as he presses himself backwards against the boxes of supplies, “ 'S Aris.”

 

“Aris?” Harriet smiles as she holds out a hand to him, “Nice name, Aris.”

 

He chuckles softly as he takes her hand and lets her pull him to his feet.

 

When Aris rises, he just sees green and trees over the edge of the metal cage that held him.

 

“Welcome to the Glade, Aris,” Sonya beams as she reaches down to help pull him over the side, “Now, let's go meet the rest of the girls.”

 

“Girls?” Aris wondered. “Yep,” Harriet responded, “Girls. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you.”

 

The boy looked half offended at that, she noticed and stopped to look at him curiously.

 

“I don't mean to offend you. I just don't want you to be intimidated by them.”

 

“She means, she doesn't want you to be alone,” Sonya cut in, “There aren't any guys here. And we don't want you to feel alone, or cut off.”

 

“Oh,” was all Aris could manage before he caught the eye of one of the girls in the garden.

 

“Yo Harriet! Who's the new kid?”

 

“His name is Aris!” she called back with a smile and a motion to get back to work.

 

“Let's not all kiss me at once now,” Aris managed with a soft smile, “There's only one of me you know.”

 

The appreciation on Harriet's face was worth it, “You've got a sense of humour! I like that! Now come on. Let's get you settled in.”


End file.
